


we are cursed.

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we'll fix this. together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are cursed.

 

i was not alive,  
but i was living.  
i tried so hard  
to keep your heart beating.  
and what we’ve done?  
i think we kind of faded  
of this damned universe,  
away from our galaxy.  
and we are cursed,  
but maybe not for ever,  
let’s try to fix it,  
so we can be together.  
and our fades shall not completely disappear,  
for _we are cursed,_  
but we must _fix it,_ now or never. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written poems in English, so this is my first one. kudos and comments make me really happy x


End file.
